Chuck versus the Nostalgia
by Nick CHARAH
Summary: Chuck and Sarah reminisce on their times together and consider how they truly feel about each other. Set suring late season 1.


A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please excuse any errors. Some people are probably wondering why the story is set in season 1, but the answer is simple, when reading others fan fics, the ones I found I enjoyed the most where the ones set during season 1 and 2 where Chuck and Sarah are really struggling with their feelings for each other, the thoughts and emotions you can portray through writing compared to the show is amazing. Please enjoy and review! Thanks,

Nick

* * *

Chuck versus the Nostalgia

When Jill left him after he was kicked out of Stanford, Chuck Bartowski hit rock bottom. He thought he would never be able to love a woman again, after being so brutally betrayed by the woman he pictured himself marrying and spending the rest of his life with. And up until a few months ago, he still believed that he was destined to spend the rest of his life alone, "It's not that bad Chuckles, we can grow old together," Morgan had reassured Chuck on many occasions, but that all changed one fateful day at the buy more .

Chuck still has fond memories of the first time he laid eyes on the blond-haired, blue-eyed angel. He still remembers the wave of terrifying nervousness that came upon him when she spoke to him for the first time. Was it love at first sight? Not really, for the first couple weeks of his horrifying experience, it was more just a physical attraction to the super agent pretending to be his girlfriend. But with each moment he spent trying to trick people into thinking they were together, something terrible yet at the same time, amazing happened; he fell for her, for real. However, he didn t fall for the ass-kicking, cool, calculated agent .no he fell for the girl inside of her; the girl that she had locked away when she became an agent; the girl that experienced real feelings and emotions; the girl that simply longed for a normal life.  
Even though the instances where her agent exterior slipped up and the real Sarah shone through were few and far between at first, they were beginning to become more prevalent. More and more often, Chuck found himself talking to the woman Sarah, as opposed to Agent Walker. And as this became more frequent, Chuck found himself falling deeper in dare he say it...love.

All these feelings came to a head in the moment where Sarah let her emotional guard down and kissed him under the pretense that they were going to die anyway, so why not enjoy a real moment with the man she deeply cared for. However, since then, things have cooled down a lot, majorly thanks to one Bryce Larkin. But, he was gone, for now at least, and Chuck and Sarah s friendship had been almost fully repaired. Their romantic relationship, on the other hand, was still somewhat a mystery; did Sarah ever have feelings for Chuck? And if so just how deep were these feelings? Does Chuck still love Sarah, even after seeing her kiss Bryce? Their new relationship had been built on the grounds that they would simply be friends, but was that all they really for. Could two people who were simply friends care about each other as much as Chuck and Sarah did? Unlikely. However, until both of them, namely Sarah, came to terms with their feelings they would both have to settle for those rare moments of normalcy, where they could enjoy each other s company, without having to worry about the world ending, or Russian terrorists or an illegal smuggling ring. And for now at least, Chuck was fine with being Sarah's friend if it meant being able to spend time with the woman rather than the agent. Did he want more someday? Sure, but until then he'd cherish every damn moment they had together.

Sarah, on the other hand, is a lot more confused in regards to her feelings. Is Chuck just an asset to her? Is he her friend? Or maybe, just maybe, was he something more to her, something she d never really experienced before. But she knew one for sure, she really enjoys his company and is going to enjoy every moment they have together. I love how he and his family have accepted me in so gracefully , she thinks to herself. For the first time in her life, she feels like she belongs some place, those aren t feelings you have for someone who is just an asset to you she admits. What about the job? she thinks to herself every time she feels herself getting too comfortable with her situation. But, isn t there some things that are more important than the job, perhaps, she concedes, but is Chuck that person? A smile immediately lights up her face as she thinks about the adorable, brown haired nerd. Momentary fear rips through her, but is soon replaced by a feeling of contentment and excitement that one person could light her face up like a Christmas tree. A moment of realization takes her by surprise as she concedes, I do love him, even though I've been trying to deny it, this man has turned me from a heartless agent back into a woman who has feelings and real emotions, I love him . Even though it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off Sarah s chest by admitting all of this, the time hasn't come yet, where she can share this with Chuck, but one day it will come, and she'll have everything she s always dreamed of...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism, particularly regarding whether or not the writing style or perspective I was using changed throughout the story (e.g. I was aiming for a third person perspective). That's a problem with my writing for school I've noticed.


End file.
